The Blackest Night
by Whatacatchash
Summary: Violet night is thirteen when her old family friend finds her, after running from death eaters for three years. she then continues her journey where she learns more than she may have wanted to know about herself. Don't want to spoil anything, includes golden trio and Malfoy and his posy.
1. Chapter 1

My name is violet night, and I am currently running for my life. Well that's pretty vague, and tends to happen a lot, so just wait and read on.

"You lil' git! Get back 'ere with that" the bartender slurred at me as he rushed foreword at an unsuspecting rate towards my scampering feet. One would think the two little twigs that held up the large round torso wouldn't move nearly as fast as his did.

I turned again to gauge the closing gap of distance and a cheeky smile broke out, I hadn't had a good chase in a while, I may actually have a challenge. The change of gallons and sickles rattled deafeningly in my pocket, and seemed to try and pull me down towards the ground with their dragging weight.

Diagon ally seemed to swirl around me in a gray haze as I willed my legs to go faster, pushing in-between unsuspecting witches and wizards seamlessly as my pursuer found himself more entangled with the masses. Being a small witch did have its advantages, I must admit.

I managed to dodge a cart floating through to my left by making a sharp right Into a more secluded ally way, whatever keep running, my legs continued to propel me foreword towards my unknown destination, well this can't be good. I slowed my pace to a brisk walk, only a few witches and wizards here, spaced apart like watchful statues, it just feels darker, but that means, oh shit, I'm in Knocktorn ally. The creaky signs of dark magic shops confirmed my suspicions, swaying menacingly over my head.

The moment I turned around I came face to face without a very unhappy bartender, which was unfortunate for me, he wasn't quite hygiene oriented. From the oozing sores on his face or the stain of fire whiskey on his sour breath it wasn't a pleasant encounter or say the least.

"Got you yuh bloody thief" he said with a particularly grotesque smile revealing years of disregard to hygiene staining his teeth. The lack of distance between us was daunting.

"I didn't steal anything, it's not my fault your drunks mismanage their money." I said harshly, with my chest puffed out and standing up tall to provide the illusion I wasn't just a scrawny 13 year old witch, as you'd imagine it provided me with little advantage over the garganteoum giant.

"Give it to me now before I get the ministry involved, or worse I'll tell your mum and dad." He remarked snidely, beady eyes looking down on me like he was the highest type of being there could ever be, I glanced around my surroundings gauging the likely hood of me making me out of this in one piece with the profits without having to fight him, chances seemed slim.

"Well, when you put it that way, certainly-" I talked smoothly soothing his suspicions, and then kicked him in the groin, weak I know, but I haven't time for a full out brawl. I turned to run into a rather large wizard towering over me, and managed to get knocked on my ass by the impact.

"Oof." I landed with a thud on the grimy blocked pathway, I looked up to see this mystery wizard looking beyond me towards the bartender, was he in on this with him?

I scramble up only to feel a strong arm resting on my shoulder, although not painful, it was obvious this grip was not going to relent any time soon. Shit, shit, shit, what do I do now, I had a chance to avoid conflict with one but two? Impossible, I'll have to fight, well I've faced worse odds, I tense getting ready for anything. I slowly slide my hand down my leg to rest on top of the pocket where my wand laid, ready to strike at any moment.

"Oh sweetheart, I told you not to wander away. Your mum was so worried, she even sent me out to fetch you." The man smiled warmly at me, apparently I was missing some crucial piece of evidence here, since last I checked my mom is dead.

"Oye, so she's your runt is she?" He asked looking a bit apprehensive of someone interfering in our private business, quickly backing up a few inches from my face, thank Merlin.

"I ought report you right now!" He said shaking his stubby finger oh so menacingly, but stayed in place in fear of my 'father'.

"Well that would be swell sir, would you like to explain to them why you had a mere child in your bar?" The mans eyes glinted with determination, just waiting for him to try and challenge him, the bartender grew quite and began to realize the fatal flaw in his plan. Wait, how would he know that unless he'd been following me, oh geez.

"Yes as I thought, now well just be on our way sir, I suggest you do the same." He said his eyes now glinting with something a bit more cold, his grip on my shoulder began to steer me down the ally. I was apprehensive, what did he need to help me for, what angle was he playing at, could I get away if need be?

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" He said finally turning to address me properly, sandy unkept hair falling into calm gray eyes. He looked to be around his thirties but his scars and stress made him add at least five years older, flecks of gray began to pepper his hair and scruff. His tall lanky stance took up the majority of my vision, allowing me nothing else to focus on.

"You know, I was doing fine back there, I didn't need you to swoop in and save me like some damsel in distress." I said dryly, not quite fond yet of this new meddling stranger. But despite my unease we continued to stride forward towards some unknown destination, he had withdrew his hand, but my legs betrayed me and followed as if on auto pilot.

"Why I'm sure, I'm sure. Just being of service is all violet dear." He said soothingly patting me on the shoulder as if we were old drinking buddies. The scenery began to change, the grimy streets became clearer, the air felt lighter, and the grass housed soft summer wildflowers billowing in the warm wind. The vibrant yellows and romantic reds mixed seemlisly with the soft green grass, sprinkles of blue dotted around as well.

"Wait, how do you know my name." I said as calmly as I could, we both stopped moving, the people around us grunted, but shoved hurriedly on nonetheless, I could hear the trace of alarm rising with my voice. Who is this man, and how does he know me, he didn't seem like a death eater, he didn't feel like it, but how could I be sure of anything?

"You don't remember me?" He said softly, His eyes flashed for a moment, a mix of disappointment and hurt grazes his features. I couldn't help but feel bad, maybe I should remember him. Perhaps we'd met long ago, maybe even before the the death eaters and seat function started.

"Well it has been a few years since you've seen me, last I saw you were just a little thing, no more than 5, perhaps even younger." He remarked a bit more chipper, but just as quickly as the dark look came it passed, and his light expression returning.

"How do I know your not lying. And not another bloody death eater?" I said still apprehensive, although despite my cold front, he did seem oddly familiar. Wait, no no no, could it be?

"I believe you used to call me-" he began gazing at me, his eyes smiling seeing recognition begin to light my features

"Uncle moony!" I exclaimed as he rushed into a warm embrace. The first sign of family I've seen since my mom passed, and just maybe I didn't mind having someone else.

_A/N the first few chapters may move a bit slow, but as she starts her year at Hogwarts the pace will pick up. Feel free to rate or review, and any critique is welcome! _


	2. A new beginning

The summer weeks passed seamlessly with moony, or his actual name, Remus, at my side. Instead of scrounging to get myself by, I grew accustomed to the luxury of no longer having to check over my shoulder in fear of being jinxed from behind. Since our original encounter, we'd taken time to talk more of what happened since we'd last seen each other, I heard many stories off some of the fascinating people he'd met, things he'd done, the remote wonders of the world he'd seen, but I tried to keep my own anecdotes at bay. We sat now at the breakfast nook, watching rain stain the window, beads of moisture racing each other down, with our eyes carefully following.

"You know violet I've been looking for you for quite some time, ever since your mothers passing." His voice started trailing softer, his eyes shifting from the window to his now captivating porridge. I guess he knew what happened If he couldn't even manage to look at me.

"Well, don't feel bad. I'm pretty good at flying under the radar now a days." I replied with dry humor, following lupins gaze to his hand spinning dully over his spoon. He looked up after I finished, a look of almost guilt crowded his features.

"You don't know how sorry I am, that you were left alone all those years, I can't even imagine how you managed. Especially after your mother and those damned-" he said, a calm collecting tone was being over ridden by a sudden rage at the memory of my mother, but be stopped himself before he completely succumbed to his emotions.

"It's really all right Remus, really, it wasn't bad, and it's ok now, so there's no point talking about it don't you think." I said pointedly, uncomfortable with the conversation being focused on me, as usual. The seat suddenly felt like a snake winding itself around me, suffocating me, I moved anxiously to try and rid myself of the feeling. I had a similar feeling with Remus talking about my mother, and the surrounding details of her death.

"So what we're you going to tell me this morning?" I said, switching the conversation to a more pleasant subject, truly curious of what he'd been hiding from me.

"I never, how did you know I was going to tell you something?" He began incredulously.

"You did this when you were younger too you know, always knew things before anyone even brought it up." Remus continued, chuckling lightly. He finally abandoned his spoon and shifted his attention on me, he pulled out a letter with a blood red wax sealed 'H' on the front, from his tattered front coat pocket.

"Here, it's for you." He said offering his hand gingerly across the table.

I took it cautiously, how could anyone know I was here, much less who would want to see me a letter, I'm not quite miss popular. The questions bounced around inside my head as the envelope ripped open with ease and a note addresses to me fell out

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Violet Night

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Hang on, I re read the letter again and again, school, actual school for wizards? I looked up at Remus to see him beaming at my shocked expression.

"How did you, I mean don't I need a guardian? This is amazing, but is it, you know for real and all?" I asked breathlessly not even trying to hide the astonishment in my voice.

"Well, the headmaster happens to be a good acquaintance of mine, and I've told him I don't mind watching over you while you attend school, that is if that's alright with you." He seemed worried, did he expect me to be upset?

"I, uh, are you sure though, I've really been here long enough, I don't want to burden you. Or get you hurt, tends to happen to people that stick around me to long." I replied sheepishly rubbing my long silver mass of hair nervously.

"Now I'll have none of that, I've thoroughly enjoyed your company, you've been no trouble-" he began holding a finger up as if to point my worries out the door, his voice switched to that of one I'd imagine a typical stern father to have. Not that I'd really know though.

"And you promised my mother you'd look after me." I said, his eyes widen slightly, oops, I guess I wasn't supposed to know that.

"That one, was just an obvious guess." I smiled genuinely, hoping he would believe the harmless white lie. I guess you could say I had an extra sense of sorts, nothing cool like reading minds, but just a general knowing. I'm not gonna lie, it really does come in handy, being able to tell people's intentions, definitely a good life skill, especially in my situation. Situation of, people constantly trying to kill me that is.

"Well, anyways, like I said earlier, I'll be a professor for defense against the dark arts this term. And I promised the headmaster I'd keep an eye on you, so long as you stay out of trouble they'll make an exception. They're even kind enough to put you in third year so you can remain in your age group." He replied gleefully, although placing certain emphasis on the 'out of trouble bit', I bit my tongue at the thought of such a formidable task.

"So it's settled, we're going to Hogwarts at summers end." He said clapping his hands together in finality of the decision.

"Sounds great." I smiled, one reaching my golden orbed eyes. Well, we'll just have to see how great really turns out, but the excitement was undeniable.

The next few weeks were spent gathering miscellaneous school books, cauldrons, quills, everything a new student could possibly need. Or so I'd been told.

"Now, we have all your academic supplies. Last thing is a pet if you so choose, an owl, toad, or cat." He remarked peering over the list towards me.

"Really?" I asked a bit amused, who knew you could have a pet, I hadn't had one in years. I looked around the crowded street, and past the many shoulders to see a sign swaying that read ' magical menagerie'. Perfect timing.

Lupin and I stepped into the shop, a tinkling bell overhead alerting the store to our prescience. The first thing noticeable was the foul odor of animals of all kinds crammed into the small shop. Rats jumped rope, and a rabbit transformed into a hat in the corner, but my eyes were immediately transfixed on one solitary creature. I managed to make my way over to a corner, where a small black owl sat huddled in his edge of the cage. I bent down to see our golden eyes bouncing of one another's, I didn't just see his eyes but deeper, a scared lonely owl, all alone. The other much larger owls appeared to have completely denied his existence, all he had was his reflection in my eyes to accompany him. I melded my fingers through the mesh and the owl released a soft coo, and moved foreword towards my extended fingers.

"Well I suppose you've made a friend now." Remus stated bemused, noting towards my fingers stroking the content looking jet black spectacled owl.

I smiled softly in response to him, and continued to pet and talk softly to my new companion. I'd always had an inclination to animals, even those that would send others running. There had been many scolding from my mother from the creatures I tried to keep. Soon after we were leaving the shop with books in one hand and a large rattling cage with a wide eyed owl in the other.

"Any ideas for names?" Remus asked as we strolled foreword leisurely, in pace with the rolling waves of heat.

"Coals." I said simply, watching the little guy perk up, eyes widening even more so, recognizing I was talking about him. I smiled again, a rather bad habit I seemed to be falling into.

"You know, it's quite alright to smile" Remus said noting my attempts to cancel out my grin as it kept trying to emerge and push through my natural scowl. Maybe I would take that advice, we walked foreword with a small smile gracing my face,


	3. New friends

New friends

So, I'm having some mixed emotions right now I must admit, the idea of school, it's thrilling, the idea do being shoved with snotty kids my age, is not so thrilling. I should be ecstatic, but, after just observing half of the lot in the twenty minutes of being crammed in a train station with them, I knew immediately I'd have a problem keeping that no trouble promise to Remus.

"Well I'm going to ride the train with you, now normally that isn't allowed, but it seems they overlooked my transportation method as well, and that's the only other option." Remus seemed a bit set off by the fact he was going to be stuck with some snot nosed brats as well, I don't blame him.

"I'll load our cargo, you go on ahead and save us a compartment." Lupin gathered the mass amounts of teaching supplies along with my one trunk and headed towards the back of the train, weaving in-between anxious students and their clinging sniffling parents. I waved goodbye to coals as he cooed loudly, obviously as upset as I that we'd have to be separated for the journey, I silently promised to make it up to him when we arrived at the school.

"Sure thing." I mouthed quietly to Remus, a bit late, as his back disappeared with the distance. So, I wonder what trains are like, I've only ever seen them rolling past, I've never been in the metal beast before. I stair at the steps momentarily, I could get lost in the crowd and he wouldn't notice, I'd have enough time to run away if I needed. No, I'm not running this time, I plant my right foot firmly on the first step, and begin my descent into the rumbling machine.

The inside wasn't exactly spacious, the hallways made it feel like the walls were going to collapse in on top of you. The royal red flooring regally guided my path as I walked down searching for a secluded compartment on the train for Remus and I. I felt the eyes following me and heard the rattling whispers trailing behind me like lost souls, until I reached the end and barricaded myself in a compartment near the door. I plopped down on the farthest seat and set down my backpack with a rattling thud. Then I pulled out my favorite muggle device, a sort of music machine, or mp3. I managed to tinker with the device so it could have an alternate method of recharging, not many outlets in wizard communities it seemed.

"I see you choose the most secluded one you could find, what will you do when you must be social now?" Remus said playfully as he stepped foreword sliding the door shut behind him.

"Well, honestly I'm trying to avoid the thought of that at the moment, never was good at making many friends you know." I twirled one earbud in the air with my hand, letting Remus's words flow in one ear, and music scream at me in the other, a rather soothing combination. I looked over at Remus only now to really see the red rimming his eyes, and the sandy hair looking wilder than usual. his eyes drooped like heavy sandbags while loosely focusing on the window.

"You look like death." I admitted, worried of what made him stay up so late to make him look so tired.

"Well as you can imagine, last night was filled with last minute preparations and last minute procrastinations, of which I much strongly discourage you to fall into the pattern of. You wouldn't mind if I nodded off would you?" Remus began leaning into the wall and his words seemed to run together near the end, seemed like he was already halfway asleep as is. Before I could even answer soft snores were escaping him, I chuckled lightly, and plugged in my music to the other ear and turned to stare out the window, watching the people scurry around like ants, though not as organized.

It was around an hour before the train started to whistle and gurgle as if it was announcing its intention to rattle foreword, at least it was just moony and I in the- God damnt. The door slid open as three figures walked in, I glued my gaze to the window, to antisocial to even make eye contact, much less say hello. I may have to work on that a bit, but not now, some other time I'm sure.

A hand waved in front of my face, and so much for being antisocial.

My eyes darted up, quick to be met with the gaze of a trio of what could only be trouble I assume. My gaze darted between the three trying to absorb and memorize all their features at once. One was a girl with a tumble of brown bushy hair and wide wise warm chestnut eyes, accompanied by a square faced cat that appeared to have a face squished flat by some greater force. Next to her was the owner of the rudely, still waving I may add, dirt stained lanky hand. His hair was a vibrant red like flickering embers, his eyes burned just as bright, while freckles overthrew his complexion. Baggy stained clothes hung loosely on his frame, along with a shivering frocket. I could only guess, a rat perhaps, probably terrified of the ball of fur curled up in the girls lap. And the last was a boy with unimaginably wild jet black hair, sticking out oddly in every angle, and large circular glasses perched loosely on the edge of his nose. Something odd shrouded him, it wasn't inherently negative, but it wasn't a light feeling either-

"I said what's your name?" A thick accented voice rung out to me, snapping me out of my deep trance.

"Violet. Violet, night" I said strongly, and then reaching out to the already extended hand of the freckled boy.

"I'm Ron, Weasly. Nice to meet you" he replied, a warm smile lighting his features, and easing my worries they'd act like half the snob nosed students I'd witnessed before boarding.

"And I'm Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you." She extended her hand also, not quite as warm as Ron, but friendly nonetheless.

"Nice to meet you too." This time I smiled, the corner of my mouth upturned before I could object, as I shook her hand.

"Harry." He replied rather shortly, hand extended graciously though. Harry what? How was I supposed to know. Oh, his suitcase had his name etched into one corner, as if he did it a few years ago with a knife.

"Potter?" I asked seeing a strange look shadow his face, a slight annoyance, I probably look like a stalker.

"At least that's what it says on your luggage." I replied sheepishly pointing towards the stowed away cargo. Confusion crossed his features, and his smile extended towards his soft green eyes nonetheless.

"You know I think you may be the first person I've met who didn't know who I was before I even said hello, well magical person I suppose." He replied almost gleefully. I'm obviously missing something was he some sort of child star? I never did quite keep up with the trends so it wouldn't be surprising. Before I could ask him where I should recall him from Hermione piped in instead.

"So your new here? I mean I haven't seen you before at least." She began.

"I uhm-" I began meekly.

"Are you a first year?" Hermione rode over my response and continued on, her words speeding over mine.

"No I'm-" I tried to interject my thoughts again, but Hermione was still trailing on, I don't think she's stopped to take a breath yet.

"No you can't be, can you? You know I-" Hermione didn't seem like she was going to stop any time soon, I was worried about cardiac arrest, she still hadn't taken a breath. But luckily Ron interrupted.

"Bloody hell Hermione, give her a second won't you?" Ron cried out, I silently thanked him for saving me. Everyone then turned to stare at me, awaiting all my responses to the onslaught of questions.

"Oh, yes I'm new here. Third year." I replied briskly, uncomfortable with the subject being situated on me. They looked on expecting more, suddenly I gazed at my shoes with the upmost fascination.

"Well, who's that man do you know him?" Harry questioned nodding towards the sleeping mass of Lupin.

"That's rem- er, professor Lupin" I replied, momentarily forgetting that we are at, or rather headed to, school. I'd have to address him fully here, especially as to not have any more questions than there would already be.

We sat there for a few minutes, idle chatter mixed with awkward silence filled the cabin, I was never much of an extrovert. It was also very obvious this lot had been friends for a while, and I was just an outsider, maybe I should just, leave? Leaving sounds nice, going with that sounded best.

"Well I'm just going to, take a stroll." I said quietly as I was halfway out the door, I could see the relief lightly sketched on their features, I promised to be back soon.

The door closed quietly behind me, I stared out seeing the long hallway, claustrophobia setting in again. Well, I met three new people in one day, people who didn't want me dead, I don't know if I've had that much luck in three years.

I finally found the compartment again after about thirty minutes of aimless wandering throughout the train, a good portion spent locked inside a bathroom talking my self out of fighting the snubbed pug face girl that shoved into me. Bitch. I had a feeling I wouldn't see the last of her, because life couldn't possibly take it easy on me for once.

I knocked lightly on the door to announce my presence, didn't want to walk into any conversation not meant for outside ears. After assuring myself it was safe to enter, I slid in, and pulled the door shut behind me. I reclaimed my seat next to Lupin in the far left corner, still steadily snoozing, steady gazes followed me as I took my seat. Ideas of what to talk about swirled around my mind, for once I was going to attempt to be social. But that was quickly shattered as the door was thrown open over dramatically, and three boys filled the space.

The one on the right had a rather stocky appearance, short and squat similar to hermiones flat faced cat, with cropped brown hair. The other a taller version, with a straight cut mop framing his beady little eyes stood on the left. And in the middle stood a tall lean boy, with pale blond hair contrasting starkly with his cronies, and the coldest gray eyes aimed straight at Harry.

"Well look at who it is? Potty and the weasel." The boy remarked snootily, and then laughed mirrored by the awkward gurgles of laughter of his Minions. Despite a pretty face, it was obvious this guy was an arse. Wait did I say pretty face, no, the arrogance overrode any possible trace of a handsome face. His eyes danced around the room, rolling disgusted over Hermione, and almost, almost overlooked mine. So close.

"Well hello there, don't think we've met." He responded cheekily leaning easily against the frame of the door, smiling as his eyes assessed me like a judge at a show dog. Ugh, just his eyes made me feel disgusting, I felt when I arrived at the school is have to take an hour long bath to wash away the level of grime he left me with.

"S'pose not." I replied non interested, instead turning to Hermione to start a conversation to ignore him.

"So Hermione, tell me about the classes here." I began, truly interested, and knowing Hermione seemed like the brainy type, she probably would be too, her eyes lit just at the mention of it.

"Oh come on, don't ignore me now babe. Oh and another thing, be careful of bad blood like that one." He said arrogantly, and then nodded towards Hermione. I looked over to see her expression fall, oh hell no. I snapped my attention back to this arrogant blonde boy to see him notice Lupin and mutter some excuse. Him and his crew quickly scampered out of the room with his tail tucked between his legs, before I could really give him a piece of my mind.

By this point violent bloody rage was an understatement, little git insulting Hermione, Ron, and Harry, and worst calling me 'babe'! If only Remus weren't here, I couldn't go getting in a fight right under his nose, no, I'll have to be a bit more discrete. I looked up to see Ron and Harry thinking similar thoughts about the blond bastard, anger clouding over their eyes as well.

"I'm not going to take any more crap from Malfoy this year." Ron spat out obviously still riled up.

"Malfoy is it? I have a feeling him and I won't be getting a long quite well either, what an arrogant bloody bastard." I vented out, slightly surprised to see them all smirking at my short outburst.

"Sorry" I mumbled sheepishly, realizing, yet again I'd let my temper get the best of me. They all chuckled lightly at my outburst nonetheless, and I could stop myself from laughing lightly with them. It felt out of place, but nice, nonetheless.

I began to notice the wind seemed to howl louder, the rain pounded harder, also the rhythmic pull of the train seemed to slow, we couldn't be here, something was wrong. I looked around uneasyly to see three equally uneasy stares meet mine.

"We can't possibly be here yet." Hermione remarked tapping her watch as if the hand would move foreword, and make everything make sense.

"Does the train usually stop here?" I asked trying to gaze out the window, only to be met with a dark cold gray and roaring rain. The lights above began to flicker ominously, as if in some cliche muggle horror, the lights finally fell completely, cue panicked screams. The only light was the faintest glow from the window casting a gray ghoulish light upon the other features in the room. Harry got up to poke his head out the window, looking to other faces to see if they could serve any explanation.

"What's going on?" Ron asked turning towards, I assume Harry's direction. Harry sat back down with no answer for Ron's, and really everyone's, question.

"We must've broken down then, why else would they stop it?" I pondered out loud, and with that the engine gave a final roar, and then fell into silence. The train stood still, the wind sounded like it had the power to propel us foreword if it wanted, but instead subsided to thrashing wildly onto the train in all directions, accompanied with a growing presence of a flood of rain.

"Dunno." Harry replied dully, obviously just as deep in thought of us in the rest.

"I'm going to go ask the conductor why we've stopped." Hermione said and then began to rise. I grabbed hold of her, suddenly reluctant to let her go, something just felt, rather off.

"No wait. You should stay." I replied smoothly, trying to play off my peculiar behavior, that even I had no explanation for.

"I mean, I'm sure there's loads other people already crowding him, you know?" I said, glad it was dark so she couldn't see the slight panic rising in my eyes.

"I suppose" she said unconvinced, plopping back into her seat.

"There's something moving out there. I think people are coming aboard." Ron said worriedly, eyes still transfixed on the figures outside the glass. I saw it too, but they weren't people, whatever it was, it was vile to say the least. I gripped my wand tightly.

I leaned over towards Remus, it was definitely time for him to do something, I'm sure he knew more about whatever was getting on more than us.

"Remus, Remus!" I whispered harshly, while also roughly nudging his side. A bright light illuminated from his hands, similar to cackling embers, the light reflected his pale and tired face.

"I was already awake." He replied rather sharply, obviously something was indeed very wrong. I looked at Lupin, he seemed ready to pounce to the door, but before he could jump, the door began to creak menacingly as it slowly slid open.

A grimy elongated hand wrapped itself around the door, the hand accompanied by an entity shrouded by darkness. The air grew cold, my breath felt lodged in my lungs, and a chill reached past my bones and began to ice over my soul.

The shrouded figure glided in, and emitted a rasping sound, sounding like a chain smoker trying to take a deep breath. It felt as though it was sucking the warmth out of everything, I looked down to see my breath escaping from my mouth in a faint white cloud, but I dint have much time to focus. I began to get dizzy, the world seemed to sway, I feared if I fell I to the haze I may never wake back up. Before long though my head swayed and black spots began to conquer my vision, and all I could hear was the cold cackling from the night my mother died.

A/N: ok, from now on things will move a bit more quickly when Violet arrives at Hogwarts, and she'll begin to open up more (and you'll see her character) as she establishes relationships at school. And the usual I don't own anything except my own character spiel, and groveling for reviews.


End file.
